


Letters from the Sea

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [108]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> M/C - letters from sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_They come from bar, still smelling like the sea,_

_sometimes crimped from water, salt-rough under delicate, delighted fingertips._


End file.
